The present application relates to a blade outer air seal (BOAS).
Gas turbine engines generally include fan, compressor, combustor and turbine sections along an engine axis of rotation. The fan, compressor, and turbine sections each include a series of stator and rotor blade assemblies. A rotor and an axially adjacent array of stator assemblies may be referred to as a stage. Each stator vane assembly increases efficiency through the direction of core gas flow into or out of the rotor assemblies.
An outer case includes a blade outer air seal (BOAS) assembly to provide an outer radial flow path boundary for the core gas flow. A multiple of BOAS segments are typically provided to accommodate thermal and dynamic variation typical in a high pressure turbine (HPT) section of the gas turbine engine. The BOAS segments are subjected to relatively high temperatures and receive a secondary cooling airflow for temperature control.